Andromeda Farspoken
Lore A DC 10 Knowledge (history) or Knowledge (nobility) check will glean this information. Story Andromeda Farspoken was a wizard of some renown. She and her partner, Rel, a paladin of Lord Brighteyes and The Moonmistress travelled over Almantha, taking care of problems small and big. Rel with their drive to root out evil and restore balance and her with her insatiable desire for more knowledge. They settled down in what is now Ornarux, but was then unsettled territory. What attracted them to this spot in the first place is unknown. It took some time, but they managed to carve out a home smack dab in the middle of it and eventually others in the region heard of what they had created and began trickling in. The clearing that had begun as no more than a simple stone house, a small separate library, and a shrine to Rel's deity soon became a small hamlet. Several families lived there, with Andromeda and Rel to keep them safe. They were able to deal with any threat that came their way, either through negotiations or combat. This idyllic life continued for five years. Andromeda and Rel had four children, all girls, two sets of twins. Their names were Hope, Pandora, Grace, and Olivia. Five years after they had first founded their small village, it was now a large town with a booming market, several temples to various gods, and a huge library. Andromeda coined it Arcanisspersvekjennuintuil--magic in great amount in the Draconic tongue--or Arcaniss for short. Around the five year mark, a man with pale skin and silver hair came and requested an audience with the Farspokens. After that, things changed. This man, who went only by Solomon, told them of a Silver dragon who was looking into clearing out and taking over the area. This dragon, Kilithelmeoria, had seen the good that they had been doing and wanted their assistance. After lengthy discussion, mostly about maintaining the safety of Arcaniss in their absence, Andromeda agreed to help. Two and a half years of hard toil, and finally a majority of the land that Kilithelmeoria desired had been claimed. There were a few rough patches to be smoothed over, but Kilithelmeoria had also enlisted the help of gold-blooded sorcerers to help. With magic and might, the region was cleared. Andromeda was in the southwest with Rel, helping rebuild a city when it happened. Out of nowhere, the shadow of not one, not two, but three red dragons descended on them. Trained fighters overran the walls, killing civilians with no mercy. Andromeda chewed through her remaining spells, hopelessly unprepared, as most of the spells she had readied were for the purpose of rebuilding the city. A few clever casts of Wall of Stone funneled the majority of their opponents towards a less occupied area of town. She was able to take down one dragon on her own and with the help of Rel, they slew another one. Finally, Rel and Andromeda were back-to-back, shooting off spells to great result. That is, until the final red dragon swept in with wings of fury and fiery breath. More of the enemy appeared in their view and some began chipping away at Walls of Stone. Andromeda cast a desperate glance at Rel, throwing down her staff to grab them in a fierce embrace. "Carry on. Tell our children that I love them." A painful sigh. "You and I both know there is no other option." She whirled around, spreading her robes and sitting cross-legged on the paved ground. "Cover me. I need only but a minute." She began moving her fingers in a complex arcane manner. She pinched emerald dust, ruby, and sapphire dust from her component pouches, outlining a braided circle on the ground in front of her. Inside that, a circle of diamond dust. Inside that, lines of silver and gold dust. Finally, a jeweled dagger slashed across her palm as she let seven drops of blood land perfectly in the circle. A glance at Rel, her stalwart protector. "I am with child." She called out. "Make sure he lives." A stricken look from Rel was the last thing she saw as she swept her hand across the carefully laid circles and cried out the final word of her spell. A blinding flash swept over the city, a half-mile in each direction, and when it had died down, all of Andromeda's enemies lay dead. Rel dropped to their knees, arms around her lifeless corpse, tears streaming down dirty cheeks. Category:Lore